Losing Streak
by Mightyena's Shadow
Summary: Misty finds herself in a slump and nothing seems to be able to break her out of it. So what happens when an old friend decides to pay her a visit? Will she be able to break out of her losing streak and start winning again? Pokeshipping one-shot. Mild language use.


**Hey guys! This time I am back with a Pokeshipping One-shot. I have kind of hit a wall with my other story (If you haven't checked out Battles of the Past please do) and decided to try a one-shot to end my writer's block. Anyway I love Pokeshipping along with Amourshipping and a few others. So this is my first attempt at a one-shot. Tell me what you think, critics or advice that you have, I love feedback. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Losing Streak**

"Wow Brock, are you serious?" Ash asked to his former travel companion over the videophone. He was shocked at what he heard. He looked to the monitor for a response. His old friend was wearing a white doctor's coat with his normal spiky hair and squinted eyes.

"Yeah Ash, I'm not kidding," Brock responded back. "This is serious! Misty could lose the gym at this rate. She has barely beaten a challenger in three months. Rumor has it that many past challengers are going back and finally beating her. If this keeps up I'm afraid she might lose her job as a gym leader."

"Brock be reasonable," Ash began. "Everyone goes on losing streaks. I mean you remember my horrible streak towards the end of the Battle Frontier; I couldn't even beat Nurse Joy. Everyone goes through phases and Misty will pull herself out of this one like she always does."

"Not at this rate Ash," Brock's features began to droop, a sad look could be seen in what little visible part of his eyes there were. "It's as if she quit. The gym is a mess, she doesn't train at all, she isn't enjoying her battling and most of all she has been depressed and moody throughout the entire ordeal."

"Well what can I do Brock?" Ash inquired. "She won't answer when I call and I am all the way in Kalos."

"Yeah I know Ash. That is why I want you to take a break and go see her."

"But Brock-" Ash began his counter but was interrupted.

"Listen Ash I know how important it is to you to win a league someday and you will," Brock spoke with an air of authority towards his long time friend and travel companion. "But you are the only one that can possibly snap her out of this. I've tried, Tracy has gone to see her, Professor Oak, Gary, hell Ash even your mother has gone. She hasn't listened to any of us and it is getting worse. I'm not saying completely abandon Kalos and earning badges but all I'm saying is think about it Ash. She really needs you."

Ash's eyes shifted to the ground as thoughts ran through his head. He has known Misty for nearly half his life. He met her when he was 10 and just beginning his journey. At first they had fought but they quickly became good friends. She even traveled through Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto with him. It had been a while since they parted ways, but to Ash she was still his best friend. _I can always go through Kalos fairly quickly, I already have four badges and the league isn't for months. Plus Serena has a performance a week from now in this town so it isn't like I will be missing out on traveling and it is for Misty. _Ash thought about it for another moment before turning back to Brock and giving his toothy smile.

"Brock I'll do it," Ash exclaimed enthusiastically. "For Misty!"

"Thanks Ash that is great to hear! When do you think you'll arrive?"

"I can get a ticket for tonight to Cerulean and be there tomorrow afternoon," Ash explained. "Don't worry Brock, I'll bust Misty out of this slump."

The two friends said their goodbyes before Ash ended the call and made his way to the nearest computer to order a ticket to Cerulean for later that night.

•••••

She swam lap after lap, the water moving through her ponytail as if she had become apart of the pool itself. The water felt smooth on her body as she swam from side to side of the pool. As of late it was the only thing that kept her mind at ease. Battling and training her pokémon had become a chore, one she did not enjoy. She could never focus on moves or combinations during battles and the results only angered her more. At some point she stopped caring altogether. She developed apathy towards everything that once gave her joy, well almost everything. When she swam she could feel her mind go blank, something she desperately wanted, and her instincts taking over. As she swam she heard a door close and the sound of footsteps approaching the pool.

"Misty will you please get out of the pool?" She looked up when she got to the end the voice had come from to see her sister Daisy. Daisy was descending the steps that led down to the pool and battling area of the Cerulean gym. The gym was housed in an arena type atmosphere with many rows of seating surrounding the pool. These were put in to watch the shows that Misty's sisters would occasionally put on. There was a wall that separated the first row from the battling area. Daisy made her way to the front row and leaned on the wall looking at her sister.

"What do you want?" the red haired gym leader spat as she got out of the pool. She wore a red bikini to match her red hair.

"Misty we heard that you lost again," the blonde sister responded with worry in her voice. "This isn't good Misty, the gym is getting a bad reputation and so are you."

"So?" she asked with venom laced voice.

"Well your sisters and I are afraid that the PLA will take our gym away from us," Daisy stated. "If push comes to shove we'll have to take over the duties of being the Cerulean City Gym Leaders again."  
>Misty gave a loud, sarcastic laugh as her sister finished her response. "You guys had a worse record than I do. If I remember we had to order a new set of badges each week because you kept losing."<p>

"Yeah well we are having to get back into that habit now Misty," Daisy shot back. "At least we cared about the gym. Take a look around you Misty," Daisy gestured to the area surrounding the two sisters. "You've let this place become a mess. You don't clean the pool enough, you barely let your pokémon out and you never train. What is wrong with you Misty?"

"Nothing is wrong," Misty shouted. "Why does everyone around here think there's something wrong? I am sick and tired of people treating me like I'm a kid again. And if you're so worried about the gym then you shouldn't have up and left for a cruise around the world. God knows I never wanted to be gym leader." Misty fists were now clenched and her teeth were gritted. She could feel every emotion she was holding in the last three months begin to boil up inside of her. She felt like she was on the verge of exploding.

Daisy saw how her sister was acting and decided the conversation wasn't going anywhere and softened her tone. "Ok Misty I understand. I'm closing shop for today. I am gonna head up to the house, if you want to talk I will be there for you. See ya," with that Daisy turned towards the stairs and headed for the door.

Misty let out a dejected sigh as she made her way to the wall her sister was just leaning on. She put her back against the wall and slowly slid down until she was seated on the ground. She pulled her knees towards her chested and rested her head on her knees and stared at the pool. _This is so stupid. Why can't I get over it? I should be use to it after all. He has done this what. . . . twice now? Just get home to leave again._

She continued to let her mind wonder until she heard the door to the gym open. She didn't think much of it, probably one her sisters there to check up on her again. This time; however, instead of hearing the steps of heels she heard the movement of sneakers. "Hey can't you read?" she yelled without turning towards the unknown figure. "The gym is closed for the day. No more challengers so beat it."

"That's ok I've heard the gym leader here is a push over anyways," she heard the person say followed by a familiar laugh.

Misty got up and whipped her head around to see Ash beginning to descend the stairs of the gym while Pikachu made a beeline towards her and jumped into her arms with a chirp of delight. The electric mouse pokémon nearly tackled her but she caught him nonetheless. She gave a small smile as she looked down to the pokémon that was in her arms before returning her gaze to her old friend.

She gave a small gasp as she saw him walk towards her. He had grown from the young trainer she traveled with to a young man. He wore a blue and white jacket over a black shirt along with jeans and red sneakers. A red and white cap covered his unruly black hair that was sticking out of the sides and back. She looked and saw the same warm expression in his eyes that he always had, accompanied by the same toothy smile.

She gave him a dirty glare before returning to the same position she was in before he had entered. Pikachu was still in her grasp. She began to instinctually scratch the mouse pokémon behind the ear earning a coo of delight from the recipient. She heard the footsteps stop. She looked over to the edge of the row and saw Ash leaning over the wall and looking towards her.

"What was with the dirty glare Mist?" Ash asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Why are you here?" was all that he got back.

"What? No 'hi how ya been' or anything?" Ash asked in tone that made it seem like he was hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry for not giving my ex-best friend a better welcome," Misty shot back.

"Misty. . . . ex-best friend?" there was pain in Ash's eyes as the words began to register in his mind. Pikachu also had a depressed look in his eyes as he began to look over Misty. "What are you talking about Mist? We've been best friends for 7 years."

"Oh is that so?" the gym leader asked rhetorically. "Well then answer me this: why is it that when you come home you never come and visit? Why is it I'm lucky to get a phone call from you maybe once a month if you are truly my best friend?"

Ash looked toward the ground in front of him ashamed by what she had said. It was true and he knew it. He had gotten excited and carried away on his journeys and often forgot to call those that were important to him.

Misty saw the look he had in his eyes. She began to feel sad for what she had said before becoming more frustrated. "You act sad now but it feels like you are out there, having fun and going on adventures and have completely forgotten about me. If I was so important to you then you sure as hell have a messed up way of showing it." She turned her attention back to the pool.

More emotions and thoughts were running through her head to numerous for her to process until something fell into her sight startling her. She gave a little yelp before recognizing what the object was. Tied to a string was a miniature-sized lure of herself winking and smiling. She followed the string up to its origins before finding it tied to the end of one of Ash's fingers. Ash had made his way over to her and was now dangling the lure in front of her with a smile on his face.

"See Misty?" he began. "I never forgot about you. I always keep this with me at all times. Not in my bag but on my person so I know where it is. When I'm sad or frustrated I pull it out. It never fails to bring a smile to my face. It reminds me of you and all the memories we share and the memories I want to make in the future."

Misty could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. Was he being serious? Did he really want to spend more time with her in the future? She thought about it more before returning her gaze to the pool, still frustrated.

"That still doesn't make up for the fact that last time you were in Kanto you left without stopping by and saying hi. Heck you weren't even here for longer than a day!"

"Come on Misty," Ash said. "You act like I've completely forgotten about you or even replaced you, that isn't how it is."

"Yes it is," Misty could feel herself about to blow once again. "That is exactly how it is. Every region and journey, it's the same story with you Ketchum. You'll go and meet another cute girl and travel with her and forget about me. Now I hear that you have a new one in Kalos. I heard the media over there loves her, what with her cute physique and perfect blue eyes and brown hair. I'm sure that you forgot about me the second you laid eyes on her."

Ash heard this and began to let out a quiet chuckle. "Serena is nice, that is true but she can never replace you. May and Dawn were nice enough and we're good friends but they aren't my best friends. Iris, well let's be honest, Iris is insane. They're all nice and fun to travel with but there is something missing between all four: they aren't you."

That was the final straw. She had heard enough. Misty shot up and turned around. "Oh can it Ketchum. I wasted three years of my life being led by you up and down regions and across islands. It was nice while it lasted and I truly thought we were best friends but the second I leave you forget about me. Well I have had it. Get out of here Ash." Misty finished her tirade and turned away from the raven-haired trainer. She began to stomp off.

"Do you remember Maiden's Peak?" Ash asked as he saw the red head stomp away. The words must have struck a chord because the gym leader stopped in her tracks. Her fists were still clenched but the words had at least made her stop. Ash's gaze made its way to the pool before continuing. "That day was an adventure I will never forget. First there was that whole legend of the ghost and that creepy hold hag who turned out to be a Ghastly in disguise. Brock was hooked as usual on another pretty face, some things will never change," Ash heard a chuckle come from the angered girl. He gave an internal sigh of relief. "When the old woman turned into Ghastly and sent all those spirits flying everywhere I was scared out of my mind. I was only ten I mean who wouldn't be but I wasn't scared for long. When you grabbed my arm and pulled yourself into me I felt like I could take on the world and I had no idea why. I was no longer scared of what would happen to me. No, I was scared of what would happen to you. Still with all that said it wasn't the best part of that crazy adventure. The next night is what really stands out to me. When I saw you in that pink kimono I didn't know what to say or do so I just went along with the crowd and enjoyed dancing the night away with you. When I'm really down in the dumps or lonely I think of that night and that dance and all that goes away."

He turned back to see the gym leader had not moved, her back still towards him and fists still clenched. Ash let out another sigh.

"Misty I know that I haven't treated you right and I'm sorry. You mean more to me than anything in the world and I only hope that you'll forgive me," Ash said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I'm gonna be heading back to Kalos tomorrow. If you want to talk more I will be at the Pokémon Center. Bye Mist."

Misty didn't turn around but she could hear Ash and Pikachu ascend the stairs and exit the door of the gym. She could feel tears slowly begin to fall down her cheeks and she began to shake. She fell to her knees. She began to cry as the rush of emotions had finally taken control and were bursting out of her.

•••••

Ash and Pikachu had stayed in the Pokémon Center for a few hours hoping that Misty would show up and want to talk. It was getting late and both trainer and pokémon had gotten hungry so they went out for a bit to grab a bite to eat. They didn't stray far before finding a burger joint and sitting down to eat. Ash ordered and enjoyed a burger and fries while Pikachu got a bottle of ketchup. The two ate their meal with delight. When they were done, they paid for their meal and left. They made their way back to the Pokémon Center and entered the doors to the facility.

"You think that I made an impact on her pal?" Ash asked to his starter that was perched on his shoulder.

"Pika pi," Pikachu began solemnly. "Pika pika pi chu, Pikapi."

"Yeah I know buddy," Ash said as his gaze shifted towards the ground. "I feel really bad. She's right: we should have stayed in better contact with her. I just hope we didn't ruin a friendship." Pikachu nodded at his trainer's remarks.

The duo rounded the corner of the hallway that led to their room. As their room came into view a figure could be seen sitting on the ground across the hall from the door. Ash saw that it was Misty who had a sad look on her face. She wore a large sweatshirt over what looked like her red bikini from before. As he got closer he could see Misty's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Misty?"

Misty awoke from her thoughts to see Ash and Pikachu standing in front of her. "Oh uh hey guys," she said sheepishly. "I came to talk to you. I mean after all you said I could right?" She hadn't made eye contact with Ash the entire time but stared at his feet instead.

"Yeah of course Misty," Ash said, happy his friend wanted to talk again.

"Ash I need to get something of my chest. So before I start I need you to promise me you won't interrupt," Misty said as she began to rise to a standing position in front of Ash.

"Promise Misty."

Misty closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before opening them and finally making eye contact with Ash. "Ash, for the longest time I have felt like I've been on a giant losing streak. It hasn't just been these past three months either. It has been 4 years of feeling like I was losing everything that was important to me. First I had to leave you and Brock and come here to be a gym leader. It broke my heart, having to say goodbye to two people who you spent years with and grown so close to is tough. Then I heard that you and Brock went to a new region together, without me, and what's worse is that you found another girl to travel with, a cute one at that. It was fine because I got to see you in Hoenn and then again when you came back for the Battle Frontier, but then you were gone again. I was hoping you were gonna stay and maybe spend a few weeks here with me. We'd stay up late and share stories and have fun like we use to but you didn't, you left and Brock followed. Again you found another cute girl to travel with, somehow you get lucky in that respect, but this time was different. Our calls became fewer and I couldn't find an excuse to go see you. So I had to keep in touch through Tracy and Professor Oak. I slowly felt like you were forgetting about me. Then you came back and spent some time with me, which was great, I felt like we were traveling again and it made me so happy, but it didn't last. You were off to another region but this time without Brock. What few calls we did have between us all but vanished and I was left in the dark, alone and scared my best friend forgot about me. Yet there was still hope, I knew you would return and maybe come visit. When that day came though, you didn't. You came home and left without anything resembling a howdy-do or nothing. And then I hear who you're traveling with: the perfect girl. Perky, girly, always looking nice, sweet and can cook. Did I also mention that she knew you way before I ever did? When I heard that what little of my heart was left broke. All the losing had finally morphed into the deepest fear of all: that someone would steal your heart while I was sitting a world away unable to do anything."

Misty could see that this last remark made Ash blush. He opened his mouth to speak but she put a hand up to stop him. "I'm not done. I promise I will let you talk when I am finished. Please." Ash nodded. Misty took another deep breath before continuing again, still staring into Ash's auburn eyes.

"When I heard this and those fears started to grow I stopped caring. I stop caring about the gym, my training, all of it. I know I'm strong, really strong, but deep down I knew that if I lost you to another girl it wouldn't matter. For all these years I've wanted to get stronger so that when you came and maybe asked for a battle, after all it is you we're talking about, you would be impressed by how much I had grown. Maybe then you would see me in the same light that I saw you. Maybe then I could do what I couldn't all those years back: win your heart. I wanted nothing more than to go to Kalos after hearing about Serena. I wanted to go and stop it from happening. I think that's why I quit caring. If I lost my title as gym leader then I could travel the world again. I could be at your side once more and finally tell you my feelings after all these years. Ash, I love you and I'm sick of losing. This time I want to win and I will do anything I can to win."

Misty finished her speech with tears running down her face. Ash stood speechless, he didn't know what to say or how to respond. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. Misty had elevated herself onto her toes and placed her lips on Ash's. She could feel sparks flying in her head and warmth radiating from chest. She wrapped her hands around Ash's neck and brought him closer to her to deepen the kiss. Ash was shocked at first but slowly felt himself slip into the kiss. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had never felt like this before in his life. It was better than winning any badge or trophy and he was happy. The kiss ended and the two took a small step back so they could see each other's eyes.

A smile made its way across Ash's face. "What was that for?" he asked with a playful tone in his voice.

Misty began to blush but smiled back. She hadn't planned on kissing me but she did. It was almost on instinct, she didn't give it a second thought. "I told you," she began. "I'm done losing. This time I'm gonna win."

"I don't think you lost this one," Ash said as he took Misty back into his arms and kissed her again.


End file.
